


Accepting and Moving on

by lapetitechouette



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Shingeki no Kyojin Chapter 132: Wings of Freedom Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapetitechouette/pseuds/lapetitechouette
Summary: Levi tries to accept the death of his favourite character.
Relationships: Levi & Hange Zoë, Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Accepting and Moving on

Levi closed the book he was reading. He closed his eyes trying to blink away the tears. His mother was the famous author of the bestselling novel called Attack on Titan. She had a character called Levi dedicated to him. As a kid he found it cool but this book has been going on for years detailing every situations with perfect imageries. The series which started when he was fourteen finished when he is twenty-eight and he had few more pages to go but this one particular chapter had kept his heart heavy and he could not get those heavy emotions out.

At some point he considered the inclusion of his name was an embarrassment but as he grew and started to understand his mother's words and analysis of the characters he learned how deep this story was. He, in fact grew up with the story and matured with it. He watched his mother recieve awards for this and he could never be proud enough because of it. And yet again his mother blew his mind away and that again left his heart heavy. 

The character Hange Zoë was a close friend of the character Levi who was named after him. Everyone of this character had felt like his own close friend and especially he felt close to Levi's character because they shared the same name. He initially loved the character for being the coolest and the strongest man in the series but when he started to understand his character he learned the pain this man was holding. He had lost enough friends and Hange Zoë was his last standing friend. He was more than the man he was potrayed to be. His mother's characters were too realistic as they were bit perfectly good nor perfectly evil, they were a balance of both. It was as if his mother had been there and interacted with eneryone of these characters. 

Now, the character Levi had lost his last friend. Levi could not bear to continue reading the book because it was too heartbreaking to continue. He had no will power. He did not know if his mother let Levi live or die at the end but either way Levi had suffered enough and he could not let himself read to just find it concluding painfully. This was not only about Levi, his heart ached equally for another loved character. 

"Maybe I should stop here." he stood up and left the book on the table unbookmarked and with the resolve that he would not finish the book but the book laid there open because he could not bare to close it. The last words he read of the chapter glowed in golden attracting the light of sunlight to shine over two particular words. 

"Later, Hange."

"Later, Hange." Levi himself muttered before closing his eyes and felt sleep take over him.

The images of the huge colossus titans stomping could be seen over the horizon. Levi felt his face was bandaged and his body give into pain. Everything in his body ached as he could not move without feeling pain. A woman with an eye patch looked at him and told him something about letting her go, he could not comprehend what was going on and where he was. His body and heart alike was in an incredible pain. He felt like there were stones weighing his heart and he could not do anything to lighten that weight. He solemnly placed his hand over her chest aagainst his will and said the words he dreaded to say, "Devote your heart!" she laughs after a moment of shock and says something about him saying it for the first time. He could not wrap around his head on what was happening. Everything just happened quickly. 

Levi's eyes widened, this was very familiar and he knew what was going to happen next. Hange! He should not let her go. He should stop her and so he reached out to hold her wrist to stop her but as he lunges he holds nothing and trips and lastly sees her smiling face before his eyes. He falls but his face does not meet the ground but instead he was falling into and dark endless abyss. The pain in his body dulls but the pain in his heart increases every passing second. He could not even let tears out of his eyes as he continues to fall. He let himself fall into nothingness hoping that would kill him so he could end this tormenting pain. 

Levi shot out of the bed and opened his eyes as yet again he is engulfed in the same darkness he was falling into. He looked down at his palms that could not hold her and stop her. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! He hit the bed hard with frustration half yelling words of profanity. He could have stopped her if he reached out to her wrist and hugged her tight. Or, he could have just gone over with her and died together. 

Suddenly he heard a groan. What the fuck! He looked around. It was not certainly his groan. The room was too dark and he thought that it must be night by now if it was dark. He switched on the lamp besides his bed. Well, Levi did not expect this.

His jaw dropped at the person who was sprawled on the floor besides his bed. What! It was Hange Zoë from his dream! The one he could not stop! He must be still dreaming or hallucinating. Levi tried pinching himself to wake himself up but it hurt like a bitch and that obviously meant he was not dreaming.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" he asked the intruder despite recognising her. Hange groaned again and opened her eyes letting it adjust to the lighting. "Where am I? Am I dead?" she asked sitting upright and looking around her surrounding trying to make sense of where she was.

"Oi, answer my question." Levi called out finally making her turn to look at him. She looked at him blinking few times. He saw recognition flash across her eyes and then she smiled widely. Within few seconds he was engulfed into a tight hug. "Levi, I'm so glad to see you." Levi froze, how, what! He tried to decipher what's going on. What does she mean? How does she know that he is Levi.

She pulled herself away from him and then examined his face and frowned. "But, you were injured how come-" she stopped tracing his face and then touched her own injured eye and found it perfectly fine and that she could se through it. "What? Levi, where are we?"

Levi was still shocked enough to even open his mouth. Yeah, this must be a hallucination. He should surely be dreaming. This is not real. This is not the Hange Zoë from his mother's book. This is not it. What if he was crazy? No, that cannot be. What the heck was going on. But, nevertheless he had to admit that he kind of liked it. He was glad to see her alive in front of his eyes. 

" You are not real." Levi muttered nonetheless more to himself but she had heard it. He closed is eyes and opened again and there she was still in front of him. 

"Well, I think so too. I mean I- no both of us, we were injured and now we show no evidence of such. Are we in another world?" Hanji asked curiously looking around now completely absorbing the surrounding. She was confused and Levi could understand why.

Well, for starters, Levi's favourite character was not Levi but Hange Zoë. He liked her eccentricity and her passion though she was crazy. He loved her whole crazy persona bit but she was more than that. She was more than a titan obsessed scientist. While he had heard many people disregarding her character he only felt more drawn and attracted towards her. Well, call him crazy for even falling in love with a mere character and that's why reading her very death made his heart weigh in stones. But, right now, she stands before his eyes in the survey corps uniform he recognised from his dream and he had been there, he had seen her dying. 

"Hey levi, do you know what's going on?" she waved her hand in front of his eyes. Finally, Levi opened his mouth. "Are you Hange Zoë, the fourteenth commander of the Survey Corps?" he asked in one breath, her eyes opened wide and then she laughed. "'Course, I'm, shortass" At those words Levi's eyes started filling with tears and he let out the damn dam and hugged her tighter than he ever could. Slowly, he felt his heart lighten as he cried into her arms and buried his head on her shoulder inhaling her scent. She smelled like earth and like home. Like how he always imagined.

"I don't know if you are real or not but that day I did not want to let you go. I wanted to stop you. I wanted us to live in the forest and forget everything. Forget our duty and just be selfish enough to live for us. I wanted us to be together forever. And, most of all I regret not telling you how much I love you four eyes." he felt her hands rub his back in soothing circles which helped him in calming down quickly. He had missed her so much.

"I know Levi, I know. I love you too. There are some times when untold words are understood in silence. I don't know what's going on at the moment and why we are here but I'm glad we were able to meet like this even if it would be brief. " Hanji told him and broke the hug. They stared at each other's eyes long enough before Levi dived into kissing her lips. He nipped her bottom lip before placing a full kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance and he could still feel the budding emotion inside him bursting in happiness for this moment. He held her neck as if his life depended on it. Tilting his head for more access he broke the kiss and then started pecking her cheeks down to her jaws and then going to her neck. Hange's arms hugs his neck as she redirects his lips to hers and they continued kissing until they were out of breath.

Levi leaned his forehead on hers while she didn't kiss hik but let her lips rest on his. They waited like that for a while. "I wish this wasn't a dream." he muttered against her lips. "So do I, though I have so many questions."

"Well, we got all time." he muttered and then leaned down on the bed pulling her over him and resting her head on his chest. He had his arm around her and rubbed her shoulders. He started telling her about the story his mother wrote and what had happened. He was glad to retell everything but every time he was speaking of Levi something inside him clicked, was he the Levi in the story or was he an entirely different Levi? He looked down at Hange who was listening to him intently which she rubbed up and down his chest. Does she think that he was the Levi she knew?

"Hange, I'm not the Levi you think I am." he said after a while. Hange raised herself up and hovered above him. He looked up at her expecting an angry or confused face but instead he saw her gentle and warm smile.

"I know." she pecked his lips. "I finally know why I'm here. I was confused at first. Remember this isn't goodbye. We will meet again." she reached down and kisses his lips. "Thank you for loving me, Levi. Death is never the end. So, don't just end it on that note. I don't want my sacrifice to be naught." Levi closed his eyes and relishing the feeling of her lips against his. If he could only do one thing he does not mind kissing her lips for whole of his eternity.

Opening his eyes to darkness he felt a tear fall down from the side of his face. He chuckled bitterly. Life was a torture. He switched on the lamp and looked at the floor besides his bed. It was empty. There was no trace of her. So, it was a dream. A sweet dream, he thought. He got out of his bed and took the novel to finish it. She may not be the main character but she was part of it and even though she died her presence is always there so he cannot give up reading it in the middle. She may have died but the story didn't end. The story she wad part of did not end yet and he death meant something to all of the characters so he has to finish the story. Again letting a tear falling down his cheeks he muttered a "later, Hange."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to call this but it is up to your interpretation. This could be a reincarnation fiction or just a dream where he sees his favourite character alive.  
> I think at some point all of us dreamed of our favourite characters and maybe have a crush on them. I wanted this to be ambiguous. I know this heavily implies that it was Levi's dream but it could also be an implication of his past life. What if his mother was inspired by the memory of the past? I know she wasn't present but what I mean is when you are reincarnated you don't get the same mother or father so this could easily be someone from that world. Anyways, haha, just trying to make it sound ambiguous. It's after all up to your interpretation.  
> I enjoyed writing this so I hope you enjoy reading this.


End file.
